


Papped

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 AU Cycle [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Quinn, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What did I say about PDA, Lucy Quinn Fabray?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papped

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU Drabble Cycle prompt #1: Acting/film stars.

“ _What did I say about PDA, Lucy Quinn Fabray?_ ”

Quinn blinked the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes as she held her phone away from her ear. No matter how much she loved her girlfriend, Rachel came in much too high a decibel for six in the morning. “Wait, what?”

_“TMZ, Quinn.”_

Quinn sat up in her hotel bed, fumbling for her laptop. “Please tell me it’s not too bad. I _really_ can’t face Sue today, not the night after the premiere.”

“ _Oh, your agent is the_ least _of your worries, missy,”_ Rachel said, and if she didn’t sound so incensed, Quinn would find it adorable. _“Top of the page.”_

Quinn held her breath and opened the website. Sure enough, the headline blazing across the top read “Oscar-Winning Sports Documentarian and Two-Time Tony Winner Caught Cuddling Outside Film Premiere.” Below was a photo of Quinn pressing Rachel up against the wall outside the back of the theatre, leaning in, seconds away from planting a searing kiss of Rachel’s lips. Quinn exhaled. “If it makes you feel any better, it could be worse. And we both look _amazing_.”

There was a pause. _“It’s so hard to be mad at you sometimes.”_

Quinn laughed, cuddling back into bed. “Don’t worry about the tabloids. They’ll get bored, and then we can go back to taking over the world, one statue at a time.”

“ _Now I like the sound of that_ ,” Rachel said. Quinn could practically hear her beaming smile through the phone.


End file.
